As described in the prior art, to avoid the complexity of numerous interconnections when a plurality of cyclones are required to treat a mixture, said cyclones are often grouped together inside pressure retaining vessels. However, a number of difficulties exist in applying the prior art to, for example, the crude oil and gas production and process industry. A typical feed mixture might include fluid mixtures of two or more components or phases of differing densities with at least one predominant liquid component. For example, the feed mixture might consist of oil and water with a small amount of gas and solids.
Problems often encountered include:
1. Cyclones are often assembled with a plurality of cyclones combined together as a permanent fixture. This means that it is often difficult to inspect, maintain, replace and service individual cyclone units. Furthermore, these cyclone assemblies are often very heavy; PA0 2. Pressure retaining vessels are often manufactured and assembled using specially fabricated non-standard components. This increases the cost and complexity of designs; PA0 3. Prior art arrangements can result in difficulty in readily removing and accessing the cyclones. Equipment serviceability and maintenance downtime are very important factors in, for example, offshore oil and gas production platforms; PA0 4. Prior art arrangements do not, in general, allow ready inspection and cleaning of the small overflow outlet parts. PA0 1. Clamping said support plate between flanged faces of said pressure retaining vessel; PA0 2. Welding said support plate to said pressure retaining vessel; PA0 3. Bolting said support plate to said pressure retaining vessel; PA0 4. Screwing said support plate to said pressure retaining vessel; PA0 5. A combination of any one or more of the above; or PA0 6. Other conventional means. PA0 1. Outlet means and associated gallery means for PA0 2. Gallery means and connection means to connect instrumentation e.g. instrumentation for inlet fluid pressure measurements, overflow fluid pressure measurements and underflow fluid pressure measurements; or PA0 3. Other fluid flow transport means.